Nianzol Weizol
'}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "W" - "The Wind". Appearance Nianzol is a young man with gold coloured eyes,Bleach Official Digital Colored Edition; Chapter 598, page 2 long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He wears a white, double-breasted, collarless trenchcoat which has two openings for his arms. The lower part of the coat is decorated by four four-pointed star-like patterns.''Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 13-15 He is also barefoot.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, page 10 Personality Nianzol is somewhat taunting and cocky, calling Senjumaru Shutara insolent for attacking when his special ability renders all attacks useless.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, page 14 He has a habit of not explaining things well enough, something that has been pointed out to him several times.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, page 13 He does not care about the lives of the Soldat, whom he chooses not to save from a torrent of boiling water by using his ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, page 12 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Yhwach transports himself to the Soul King Palace along with Jugram Haschwalth and Uryū Ishida, he brings Nianzol with him in his shadow. Nianzol uses The Wind to push all attacks away from Yhwach's person and allow him to move through the palace uninhibited. When Senjumaru Shutara has her guards attack Yhwach, Nianzol pushes all of their swords away before rising from Yhwach's shadow and explaining how their attacks bend and become useless.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 5-15 Nianzol tells Senjumaru's guards and the Shinigami present that they are wasting their time, as none of their attacks can hit him. Noting this is a major slip-up on his part, Senjumaru has more guards appear behind Nianzol and rush toward him with their swords drawn while noting that he should not be able to block attacks which he cannot see. However, the swords of the other guards are also bent as Nianzol notes he is frequently told that he never completes his sentences, before clarifying that he can block attacks from enemies whose abilities he has seen. Nianzol moves his fingers toward the guards, bifurcating them, and apologizes for not being clear enough. Noting this, Senjumaru points out how she never said her guards were the only enemies Nianzol could not see, before revealing she remade Nianzol's trenchcoat. When Nianzol expresses fear and attempts to get out of his trenchcoat, Senjumaru warns him that he will not be able to do so while he is alive as dozens of spikes impale Nianzol from within.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 10-17 Powers & Abilities : Nianzol can deflect attacks away from targets of his choosing. When he uses this ability, the attacks are not countered; rather, they are pushed to the side of the target, preventing them from connecting.Bleach manga; Chapter 597, pages 5-14 This ability causes solid attacks like swords to bend away from Nianzol himself. Nianzol is not limited to blocking only the attacks which he can see; he can deflect the attacks through instinct alone, making even surprise attacks useless. Nianzol can also use The Wind to cut opponents in half by moving his finger toward them, which bends their body out of the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, pages 10-13 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Great Spiritual Power: Nianzol's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Weakness The Wind Unnoticed Attacks: Nianzol cannot counter any attacks that are swift enough to escape his notice.Bleach manga; Chapter 598, page 15 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Battles References Navigation de:Nianzol Weizol es:Nianzol Weizol pl:Nianzol Weizol it:Nianzol Weizol Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Quincy Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased